Orihada
A technique used by the Kataihyouhi Clan of Takigakure. This hiden is based around the manipulation of the user's skin. Users of this hiden can actively manipulate and create skin from their body. The base technique allows for free-form manipulation of shape, size, amount, thickness, and properties of the skin. The user is also fully capable of regenerating skin that is still attached to them, allowing for connected techniques to still benefit from the ability. Techniques that are no longer in contact with the user of the technique can still function, but at reduced ability and they do not regenerate from damage. This includes things such as clones. This hiden in particular is extremely difficult to master, mostly due to the fact that the skin is not numb to pain in the slightest. meaning the wielder feels all damage wrought on the skin that is still attached to their body. This renders anyone with a significant mastery of this technique with an extremely high pain threshold. This technique also significantly resists most variety of poisons. The thickened skin is not filled with blood, meaning that if a poisoned weapon hits hits an attached construct, there is no blood to transfer the poison to the rest of the body, rendering it useless. The only time this is not the case is with a necrotic poison, due to the fact it will eat away at the skin, and could potentially travel to the rest of the body if not careful. Techniques Skin Clone B-Rank By creating a lump of skin off their body, the user is capable of creating clones of themselves made purely out of their skin. These can move semi-freely while still attached, using a tentacle as a conduit back to the user of the technique. These clones can also be severed from the host, using a knife or other tool. Once severed, their range is unlimited. Normal attacks won't kill these clones, with blunt attacks in particular being mostly useless against these clones, as them being purely made of skin. This leaves nothing for them to damage. For kenjutsu, destroying these clones can be difficult or easy depending on how you attack them. Merely cutting one in half only decreases their effectiveness, it does not kill them. Both halves would be capable of independent movement, though it is incapable of putting itself back together. This can lead to surprising attacks from a previously thought defeated clone. Skin Tentacles C-Rank By thickening one's skin and twisting it, the user if this technique is capable of making numerous tentacle like appendages. These appendages are capable of doing anything from piercing, to grabbing and everything in between. Combine that with general shape transformation and one has an extremely versatile technique. Skin Hardening C-Rank By flowing chakra into the user's skin, one is capable of significantly hardening the affected skin. This can be used to enhance the ability of a defensive technique, or enhance the penetrating power of an offensive one. Leading to the ability to create a hard piece of skin being a cornerstone of this entire technique. Skin Shield C-Rank By creating a large amount of skin on their arm and then manipulating it in front of oneself, the user of this technique can create a literal wall of skin in order to protect themselves from harm. Skin Regeneration B-Rank The user of the entire series of Orihada moves is capable of regenerating their skin in much the way they manipulate it to create their techniques. This means surface wounds will tend to disappear almost instantly. Moves that are still connected to the user benefit from this as well, allowing the user to constantly regenerate them. Once they are disconnected, they lose this ability, though if contact can be reestablished this ability can be used once more on the move. Skin Graft B-Rank Using the ability to manipulate skin, the user of this tech is capable of grafting their skin onto another, healing light injuries easily. Skin Web B-Rank A variation of the Skin Tentacle technique, this move is simply a large numbers of said appendages weaved around an area to make a large spider-like web. Using Skin Property Changing, this can be altered to be more web like, with the stickiness and everything involved as needed. Skin Weapons C-Rank Using their skin to craft objects, followed by hardening with the Skin Hardening Technique, the user of this move is capable of crafting weapons for general use out of their own flesh. Ultimate Skin Technique: Heavenly Spear A-rank A high powered penetrating move and one of the strongest widespread techniques of the Kataihyouhi clan, this move is a multi-headed drill of skin. First, the user starts drastically thickening the skin over one of their arms. They then shape this thickened skin into a multi-head rock hard drill. The user must then use several skin tentacles to anchor their body to stop the torque from causing their body to rotate out of control. However these anchors vastly limit its range, causing the user to only be able to move around eight meters, and extend the drill another two meters further, from the initial anchoring position. This limits its ranger to a mere ten meters. Even a foot farther would cause this technique to completely fail. This move excels at defeating barriers in its path, meaning blocking it is not the best of plans. However due to its limited range, dodging it is more than possible, generally requiring the user to ensure their opponent can't dodge before using this. In terms of penetrating ability it is roughly similar to the Chidori or Rasengan. Binding Skin C-Rank Using the user's skin as a replacement for cloth, one is capable of wrapping skin around an opponent to restrain their movements. Skin Coffin B-Rank After Wrapping an opponent with Binding Skin, the user of this technique drastically tightens the skin in order to either suffocate or outright crush the opponent under the constrictive force of the Skin Coffin. Skin Protective Dome C-Rank By wrapping the user and/or allies in a protective layer of skin then hardening it, the user can create a hardened defense for them and their allies. Hiding in Skin C-Rank Using a combination of Skin Protective Dome and Skin Property Changing, it is possible to hide in plain sight using this tech. Skin Property Changing B-Rank This ability of Orihada allows the user of the technique to change the properties of their skin, or the skin used in attached constructs over a short period of time. The rate they can actively manipulate the properties of their skin is directly related to the ability of the user. A lower level user can take anywhere up to a minute to change the properties of the skin, and a higher user might be able to do it on the fly to make an actively changing camo of their surrounds. The properties manipulated can range from texture and flexibility of the skin to color or even bio-luminescence, allowing all sorts of changes based on this technique. Forbidden Skin Technique: Assimilation -Jonin or Higher Only (Final section of exams) A-Rank Utilizing the control over skin they have contact with, high level users of this hiden are capable of exerting control over other skins that they are in contact with. It makes running taijutsu against them a monumentally bad idea, as they can rip the skin off of any person touching them easily. Trivia